Wanting that Break
by pokemonrul432
Summary: Quinn is sick and tired of his routine of fighting crime through law and all the books then when he finds out the greatest secret on the vigilante he wants in.
1. A Hearty Return

The sun had finally set and Quinn could hardly look at the computer screen since he had been staring at it all day. "Laurel, I'm calling it a day," he shouted noticing it was getting late.

"Quinn, you can't," she sighed walking into his office as the twenty-five year old began packing.

"Actually I have to," he laughed pointing at the clock. "I have a date in an hour and the show starts in an hour and a half.

"Where are you taking this girl? A cheap movie?"

"I can't believe you would think of something so low," he jested as Laurel gave a small smile. "I'm taking her to the symphony actually, the shows called…um…Broadway's Leading Men," he laughed pulling the tickets from his jacket pocket. "I'll be in tomorrow bright and early to catch up on everything I slacked on," he laughed running for the door.

"Mr. Queen!" Laurel shouted as a sharp pain filled Quinn's chest cavity. "Extra early," she pointed at him seriously as he faked a smile and got on the elevator. When the doors closed and he knew he was alone his whole face changed into a grimace, five years had passed and hearing his last name still made him feel horrible inside. Quinn wasn't the closest to his brother but losing him nearly made him fail out of law school, when he graduated he refused to go home and bought an apartment in the heart of Starling City, which his sister Thea frequently visited.

Quinn quickly made his way to his car and sped out of the garage only to drive two blocks from his job at his lawyering office and pulled up to a rather nice apartment complex. Sending a text to his date he ran up the stairs to his apartment to get ready pretending he had been getting ready all this time. Throwing the briefcase onto his couch he walked into his room to change his shirt and tie when a rather loud knock came from his door. "Not now," he grit his teeth pulling an unbuttoned white shirt on. He opened the door without looking through the peep hole and stared at his friend Tommy. "If you're here to ask me if I can let you borrow my bike the answer is still no," Quinn laughed walking away from Tommy to finish getting ready.

"Nah, I'm not here for that reason, I have a…surprise for you actually. You haven't been watching the news have you?" Quinn tied his shoes thinking that Tommy was acting funny.

"I have been with Laurel for the past week focusing only on this Hunt case. I don't have time for…" Quinn stood frozen in his door frame as he stared at the guy behind Tommy. "Oliver?" Oliver stood silently staring at his younger brother seeing how well he grew up. "You're alive," a smile finally came across his face.

"It's been a while," Oliver joked as his brother hugged him.

"Yeah, thinking your brother has been dead for five years…how did you live?"

"He found an island," Tommy chimed in as Quinn took a glance at the clock. "I was thinking the three of us could go to the bar around the corner and catch up, like old days." Quinn looked away uncomfortable scratching the back of his head.

"You have plans, go right ahead," Oliver spoke up stepping to the side showing his brother the door.

"Come on Quinn, if she is into you she'll reschedule."

"These tickets didn't come cheap Tommy," Quinn became serious quickly. "I don't live off my parents anymore, like you still do, I have to buy my own things and these tickets were one of them, how about this, you two go have a great time, catch up, and then I'll come by the house tomorrow and we'll hang out," he looked at his older brother as Oliver nodded and pushed Tommy toward the door. Taking a second glance at his tickets Quinn sighed. "Wait." Tommy turned a small smile pulling on his face. "Meet me in the hall." Tommy nodded and soon left with Oliver while Quinn made the call.

"Where are you?" Felicity Smoak barked on the other end. "You're not coming are you?" Quinn sighed.

"I can probably get a check at the door tomorrow and get the tickets renewed for tomorrow nights show, my…my this sounds so weird, my brother is alive."

"I know," she said sincerely on the other end. "And when you say it like that I completely understand you and forgive you. I just wanted to let you know that." Quinn laughed at her awkwardness. "We'll go tomorrow, it's not like the end of the world. Let's not hope."

"Thanks Felicity, I'll call you in the morning," he smiled before hanging up. Walking into the hall Tommy put his arm on both his friends shoulder's and the three walked out the complex.

"Quinn, you really…"

"Oliver, you've been dead for five years. It's about time we actually made a relationship," Quinn cut his brother in mid sentence. The bar had been a few blocks away from Quinn's apartment and it seemed to be more crowded then usual. The guys ordered and took a seat in a booth in the back.

"So why did you move out?" Oliver asked leaning on the table starring at his brother. Tommy seemed to be just as intrigued since he didn't really fully know.

"Didn't you like lose your mind and trash the house and have a total relapse?" Quinn laughed and took a sip of his vodka tonic.

"You've been talking to Speedy haven't you? The real reason I left was after almost failing law school, I returned home and I just couldn't take it anymore the house was awkwardly silent no fights were going on between brothers and I couldn't take it. After I got my feet wet with work I bought the apartment. I still see mom and Speedy occasionally, and Walter." Quinn's phone began to ring and he was going to allow it to go to voicemail when Oliver cleared his throat.

"Answer it, just because I'm here doesn't mean you have to act like I'll vanish again," he joked as Quinn looked at him quizzing-y. Oliver nodded and Quinn walked to away quickly answering.

"Adam Hunt will be shaking in his boots," Laurel laughed on the other line.

"You found something that has no flaws?" Quinn smiled impressed walking out the back door.

"Where are you? That doesn't sound like a symphony?"

"I;m just out getting drinks with Tommy, Felicity and I are going out tomorrow my mistake."

"So you left early to drink with Tommy, something doesn't sound right."

"Laurel, what do you have?" Quinn snapped as she smiled.

"Well I'll show you tomorrow, enjoy your drinks," she laughed before hanging up. Quinn grabbed the back door but realized it locked behind him.

"Crap," he grit his teeth as he began walking toward the end of the alley. A man came around the corner and began walking toward him. "Sorry about that, it was just a business call," he laughed thinking it was his brother. When the person didn't respond in any way Quinn became a little nervous. He reached in his pocket but before he could pull anything out he was attacked. Pinned to the wall by the throat his attacker had his face covered.

"You're going to drop this case."

"What are you talking about," Quinn barked struggling to get out of the man's grip.

"You're going to stop investigating Adam Hunt and tell your other lawyer friend to stop as well otherwise I'm going to kill you myself," the man snickered pressing the tip of a knife to Quinn's lips. Quinn never flinched instead a smile started forming. He finally pushed the man away and clenched his fists.

"Adam Hunt, sending a hit man to stop me, oh I'm real scared, now you listen to me. You go back to Hunt and you tell him he is going down, he will not have a dime left everything he earned will come crashing down." The man got in Quinn's face.

"Consider this a warning," the man growled. With a quick movement of his wrist the knife he held went into Quinn's side, a sharp fiery pain came from the wound and Quinn stumbled back before falling to the ground. Holding his side and leaning on the wall he watched the one who attacked him disappear into the night and he was sure afraid of death.

As his vision blurred he could see someone running toward him from the end of the alley. "Quinn!" He could make out the faintest sound of his brother but he wasn't sure if his mind was deceiving him.


	2. Accusations and the Past

**Thanks for reading so far I hope you all like it as much as I do writing it. Please leave a review I really need them they really help thanks again.**

* * *

Quinn woke in a white sterol looking room his side was killing him. "You're awake," Oliver sighed as Quinn looked at his brother sitting in the corner. "What happened?" Quinn remained silent and looked at the ceiling wincing as a sharp pain emerged in his side. "Did you get a look at their face?"

"No, he was wearing a mask, all I know was that damn Hunt was behind this," Quinn grunted. He sat up slowly his side burning and he looked at Oliver. "I can't believe your alive, how did you do it?"

"I survived." Quinn didn't push any further because before he could a older woman quickly walked in and hugged him.

"Ow, ow, mom, mom, I'm ok, I'm ok," he laughed trying to push her away. "Oliver help me." When they finally got her back she stood scared half to death.

"I get one son back and almost lose a second you could of died, Quinn."

"I'm not dead aren't I?" Quinn joked as Moira looked at him seriously. "Wow a whole family reunion," Quinn laughed louder as Thea walked in.

"How you feeling there?"

"I think my highlight of the night was enjoying that vodka tonic." Thea smiled before Quinn grabbed his side in pain, it felt like something was running in his bloodstream.

"I hate to run off but Tommy wants to show me what I missed, you'll…"

"I'm fine, just go." When Oliver left Moira took the seat he sat in staring at her son long and hard. "I told you it was going to be a dangerous business don't look at me like that," he laughed knowing what she was thinking.

"Well I had Walter send some people to your apartment to…"

"No," he shouted.

"Quinn this is not a negotiation, the doctors have told me you lost a lot of blood and need to be watched."

"I can watch myself, I am twenty-five years old, I bought the apartment to live on my own, I don't need any help, but thanks for asking."

"I am not asking you, I am telling you what must be done, now get some rest," she demanded getting frustrated. Moria looked at him angrily and walked out of the room while Thea stood at the end of his bed.

"You'll always run away, it's what you do."

"Thea, what are you talking about?"

"Please, I can see it in your eyes the second you get better your going to run back to the crummy…"

"My apartment is top of the line, Thea. And I only moved out because…"

"You were depressed, keep telling yourself that, you just couldn't take it anymore all the grief so you abandoned me and left me alone."

"Thea, that's not true, you came over to the apartment."

"To get away from mom, I didn't do it to see you, I am still furious with you. And besides when I was over you were always working, you didn't care what I did I came back drunk practically every night I visited you."

"Thea, I…I'm sorry, I shut myself away when dad died, I should of been better I know that, but can we look past this? Start over? I'll be living in the mansion again after all."

"I don't know, can we look past this?" she snapped before walking out of the room. Quinn climbed out of bed his body still weak, he looked out the window a feeling of wanting more ran in his veins.

"Quinn?" a familiar voice echoed in the room. He turned and saw Felicity standing awkwardly in the door.

"You didn't have to come see me," he said surprised.

"Please, it's not everyday you hear that one Queen is still alive while another cheats death."

"I'm already on the news?" he laughed as she hugged him.

"Are you ok? Well I don't think you would be since you did just get stabbed." Quinn laughed and held tightly to her.

"Why don't we go get a coffee, I don't think I'll be going out to the symphony tomorrow night."

"You really think that's a good idea."

"I'm fine Felicity, just let me get back to the mansion and settled in," he rolled his eyes as she looked at him funny.

"You're moving back into the mansion I thought you wanted…"

"I am being forced, I have no choice in the matter, doctors say I need to be watched or some BS like that," he sighed as Felicity nodded.

"Ok, call me when your ready, I have a few arraigns to run." Felicity hugged him again and left. Quinn walked for the door grabbing his jacket and stepped into the hall.

"We have to escort you out, sir," a nurse smiled. Her dark hair covered her face giving a chilling feeling down Quinn's spine. She pushed him outside and Quinn was helped into his mother's car.

"I'm sorry you have no choice, but someone needs to watch you," his mother said with an accusing tone that Quinn suddenly picked up.

"Oh my God, I know what this is. This wasn't ordered by the doctors, this is your ordering. Stop the car," he barked but the driver ignored him.

"Am I missing something?" Thea asked looking at her brother and mother.

"Yeah Thea, you are, mom thinks I did this to myself, she thinks the man who attacked me is an excuse I made up to make it sound like I wasn't crazy."

"Well this wouldn't be the first time you tried killing yourself," she looked at him seriously. "If I hadn't of walked in on you in the bathroom five years ago that scar on your neck would be far worse you may have been dead."

"Woah, what is going on?" Thea asked suddenly becoming interested.

"You want to know Thea?" Quinn asked still looking at his mother. "I'm sure mom didn't tell you, to protect you too." Thea looked at both of them putting her cell phone on the seat next to her. "When I found out Oliver and Dad were dead it was the beginning of Winter Break, you remember I came home."

"Yeah it was the last time you came home," she said sarcastically.

"Well, I was going through a break down you can say and I walked into the bathroom and took a razor, I was going to kill myself, as I pushed the blade to my neck mom walked in and stopped me. I nicked my neck and it scared over, then I moved out. And now she is FORCING me to move back in because she thinks I stabbed myself." Thea sat quietly slightly shocked in fact the entire car was silent.

"I am just protecting you."

"Keep telling yourself that," he snapped as they pulled up to the mansion. Quinn got out of the car and walked inside seeing his old room left the way he left it five years ago. Yale posters were plastered everywhere and everything was where he left it. An aquarium tank was built into the wall above his bed the water only a quarter of the tank full. Quinn sat on his bed and pulled his phone out and called Felicity.

"Hello?"

"WHere do you want to meet me, I really need to get out," he sighed burying his head in his free hand.


End file.
